


James Potter Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	James Potter Relationship Headcanons

• you’d meet James through Lilly  
• you and her were best friends  
• He would think of you as ‘Lilly’s best friend’  
• cause until a certain time he still thinks he loves Lilly  
• but that is about to change  
• Some little things about you would catch his attention  
• over time, his attention would slowly turn from Lilly and  
• more towards you  
• James would want to hang around you a little more  
• he’d sit closer to you  
• you had to admit you always had a crush on James Potter but he never seemed interested in you  
• so you’d taken your peace with that fact  
• but when you noticed his undivided attention on you, it made you very happy  
• whenever you cuddle, his head would be on you lap  
• your hand would be going through his hair  
• usually it’d happen after a long day  
• when it comes to pda…  
• He doesn’t love it  
• he’ll throw his arm around your shoulder  
• kiss your forehead/cheek/ temple  
• he’s a pretty private guy  
• his kisses would be very passionate and sweet  
• he isn’t the jealous type at all  
• he trusts you with all his heart  
• James would be the one to tell you ‘I love you’ first  
• he would always be straight forwards about his feelings for you  
• he loves to tell and show you how much he loves you  
• most times it would be the last thing you hear before you doze off when you’re cuddling


End file.
